The novel filter structure of the present invention is especially adapted for use in a variety of different types of liquid purification apparatus in which a filter medium is provided to remove impurities suspended and/or dissolved in the liquid as the liquid, containing impurities, is caused to flow through the filter apparatus.
One of the significant problems encountered in filter apparatus of the type in which the liquid being purified flows slowly into and through the filter, and especially when in the form of droplets falling into the inlet of the filter, is that, during downward passage through the filter medium, the liquid chooses a selective path(s), such that the liquid follows the path of least resistance. Such path(s), once established, tends to perpetuate itself. Accordingly, not of all of the filter medium responsible for removing contaminants, is used during the life of the filter or alternatively the filter medium is not used uniformly throughout its useful operating life.
As a result, the filtering action (i.e. removal of contaminants within the liquid) is not efficient and the apparatus does not avail itself of the benefical action of all of the filter medium.